Heavy duty rock bits are employed for drilling wells in subterranean formations for oil, gas, geothermal steam and the like. Such bits have a body connected to a drill string and a plurality, typically three, of hollow cutter cones mounted on the body for drilling rock formations. The cutter cones are mounted on steel journals or pins integral with the bit body at its lower end. In use, the drill string and bit body are rotated in the bore hole, and each cone is caused to rotate on its respective journal as the cone contacts the bottom of the bore hole being drilled. While such a rock bit is used in hard, tough formations, high pressures and temperatures are encountered. The total useful life of a rock bit in such severe environments is in the order of 20 to 200 hours for bits in sizes of about 6 to 28 inch diameter at depths of about 5000 to 20,000 feet. Useful lifetimes of about 65 to 150 hours are typical.
When a rock bit wears out or fails as a bore hole is being drilled, it is necessary to withdraw the drill string for replacing the bit. Prolonging the time of drilling minimizes the lost time in "round tripping" the drill string for replacing bits.
Replacement of a drill bit can be required for a number of reasons, including wearing out or breakage of the structure contacting the rock formation. One reason for replacing the rock bits includes failure or severe wear of the journal bearings on which the cutter cones are mounted. The journal bearings are lubricated with grease adapted to severe conditions. Another reason for replacing rock bits include failure of elastomeric seals and/or boots that are used to retain the grease between the cone and the journal pin. The journal bearings are subjected to very high pressure drilling loads, high hydrostatic pressures in the hole being drilled, and high temperatures due to drilling, as well as elevated temperatures in the formation being drilled. Considerable development work has been conducted over the years to produce bearing structures and employ materials that minimize wear and failure of such bearings.
A variety of grease compositions have been employed in the past. Such grease compositions comprise a generally low viscosity, refined petroleum or hydrocarbon oil basestock which provides the basic lubricity of the composition and may constitute about 3/4 of the total grease composition. Such basestock oil is thickened with a conventional metal soap or metal complex soap, wherein the metal is aluminum, barium, calcium, lithium, sodium, or strontium. Silica thickener systems may also be used alone or in combination with the metal or metal complex soap thickener. In order to enhance the film lubricating capacity of such petroleum basestock greases, solid additives such as molybdenum disulfide, copper, lead or graphite must be added. Synthetic polymer extreme pressure agents (EPAs) are also used. Such additives serve to enhance the ability of the lubricant basestock to form a film between the moving metal surfaces under conditions of extreme pressure.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,062,741, 3,107,878, 3,281,355, and 3,384,582 each disclose the use of molybdenum disulfide, and other solid additives such as copper, lead and graphite which have been employed in an attempt to enhance the lubrication properties of oils and greases. It is also known to include metallic oxides like zinc oxide in lubrication oils.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,736,700 describes the use of molybdenum disulfide and a metallic oxide, such as fumed lead oxide and zinc oxide in a ratio of two parts molybdenum disulfide to one part metallic oxide, in a paint composition, or bonded lubricant containing a lacquer drying agent. Such bonded lubricants are inadequate and can not be used in the heavily loaded applications for which this invention is intended.
However, the use of such conventional solid EPAs have been shown to contribute to rock bit seal failure. For example, rock bit lubricant compounds comprising an EPA formed from copper have displayed seal failures due to copper deposits and loading near the seal area. The copper accumulates near the seal area until the seal is abraded by the constant and progressive erosive contact with the copper deposit. The abraded seal eventually loses its capacity to retain the grease composition in the journal area, permitting metal to metal contact between the cone and journal that eventually causes rock bit failure.
Also, in today's society of heightened environmental awareness, the use of solid EPAs that are made from heavy metal complexes are not desirable due to their toxicity and environmental impact. For example, popular solid EPAs that care formed from lead must now be treated as a toxic material during manufacturing and during use of the rock bit. The use of such toxic materials during both the manufacturing and use of the rock bit presents a potential environmental hazard with respect to the manufacture, storage, use and final disposal of the rock bit.
Additionally, the use of sulfur-based EPAs have been found to degrade elastomeric seals and boots of the rock bit that are formed from nitrile rubber. It has been discovered that at high temperatures, the sulfur in such EPAs react with the nitrile rubber seals and boots via vulcanization reaction, causing the seals and boots to become brittle and easily tear, thereby, contributing to premature seal and/or boot related rock bit failure.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a grease composition for lubricating rock bits that protects the journal bearing surfaces from premature wear or failure during service at the high temperatures, bearing pressures and rotational speeds often found in modern rock bits. It is also desirable that the grease composition promote optimum sealing and not be harmful to rock bit seals and boots. It is further desirable that the grease composition be free of metal lubricant additives that can be toxic to humans and/or hazardous to the environment.